The First Time
by fficwriter
Summary: A Doctor-Rose one-shot set shortly after 'Journey's End'. A heartbroken Rose is only just getting to know the Meta-Crisis Doctor when she receives an unexpected visitor. Rated M.


_Hi! This is a one-shot about Rose and the Doctor (even though the duplicate Doc is also involved). It also features a more openly emotional/romantic Doctor than what we've seen; my excuse is that perhaps he could really be that way if his hardened exterior was cracked open a little (and we've seen him cry for Rose before, so there you go). One more note: This fic is definitely for the 'M' category only. It contains detailed and fairly graphic smut. If this is not your thing, please don't read this fic. Thank you! I hope you like it :)._

* * *

Rose entered her modest apartment first, the Doctor's body following so closely to hers she could feel his breath lightly brushing the back of her neck. She swallowed tightly as he reached back to lock her door, knowing she should step further into the room and put more space between them, but her trembling feet felt chained to the floor.

It had only been twenty-two days. Not even a month since her real Doctor – the man she could barely think about without water falling from her eyes – had left her standing on a beach without him. Again. Except, this time, with a new man by her side that tauntingly wore his face and owned his name.

She'd felt barely alive for the first days that had followed. All she could recall now were flashes through the dark fog of a heartbreak so painful she was unable to believe it was being repeated. She could see moments of the long trip back home; the man in the backseat of the car who looked so identical to him it almost made her ill. While she'd already known there was no way she was going to let him out of her sight, she still couldn't even look at him at first.

The kiss they'd shared on the beach had fast become a stain of confusing guilt on her lips. At the time, she'd kissed him only so she could imagine he was her real Doctor; blindly encouraged by his familiar voice whispering what she'd needed to hear for so long. Now, it felt like a cruel reason to kiss this new man who looked at her like he wanted to be so much closer to her than she was able to allow. But, even more unbearably, she'd kissed him right in front of her Doctor. Since then, her mind had been at constant war over what he might have thought as he'd watched them. Suspicions had raged between her thinking he must have been relieved that she was doing exactly what he'd asked her to do, always the righteous one; to upsetting suspicions that told her it didn't really affect him either way because he was the Doctor and she'd always loved him more; to thoughts that had soaked her pillow at night with tears as she'd wondered whether the kiss had hurt his heart in the same way he'd broken hers.

Between these bewildering thoughts; the wondering where he was, if he was safe, and if he ever thought of her; and the utter hideousness of knowing she'd lost him again – there had just been no room for this new Doctor. Rose had sensed his unease as she'd mumbled to him to please stay in her guest room as she returned to the irritating mediocrity of her life in Pete's World, despite the work she was doing with Torchwood. The luminous, confident personality that he shared with the Doctor had been muted to a polite nervousness as she'd shown him around a bit so he could get to know the local area, his eyes always on her longer than hers could be on his. She felt bad for making him stay when she was offering him nothing at all – but there was nothing she could do. Rose had finally lost the fight that had always come so naturally to her. She felt trapped and angrier with each passing day that her Doctor could think this was good enough. That he could ever be replaceable. He was frustratingly clever – leaving her with a man who was so similar to him that anyone else's mind may become tricked. But not Rose. There was only one Doctor she wanted.

Until today. It was such a random morning for it to happen. Rose had been absently flipping through a travel magazine when he'd made a joke about "New New York", his mouth opened in that perfect smile, when she'd almost choked at the sudden impulse to grab his collar and kiss him senseless. Just like she'd done at the beach. Except this time not a kiss that was merely treating him like a stand-in as she'd closed her eyes and imagined her real Doctor's lips against hers. This time she'd wanted to kiss _him… _the new Doctor, who was sitting across from her chewing toast, his thick hair messed up, his chocolate eyes blazing with warmth. It turned out that twenty-two days had been just enough to stir the glacier of ice that had grown around her heart.

The innocent comment that had reminded Rose this man held all the Doctor's memories had been all it had taken to make something inside her split open – a tiny sliver of a crack that had made her look at the new Doctor in an entirely different way. She'd felt the fracture tear even wider after she'd spontaneously asked him to spend the day at the park with her; both of them lying on the grass as they talked, even crossing into some of his memories with her for a few short minutes at a time before one of them changed the subject. When they'd become hungry they'd shared a pizza, before they took a stroll along the river licking ice cream cones, Rose unable to take her eyes off his mouth for the first time.

And, now, here they were back at Rose's apartment – her feet unable to move as he'd closed the door behind them, the atmosphere suddenly thickening with every pounding heartbeat. Rose's mind was a swirl as she turned around and looked up at him, his eyes already on hers, searching for permission, as he towered over her with his trembling frame. And when Rose reached up to cup his cheek with one quivering hand, he instinctively pressed his face against her fingers, his breath hot against her skin.

"Rose, I'm him, but… I'm not…" he began, before she pressed a finger against his soft lips, silencing him with a whisper.

"I know."

And as she reached up with her other hand to pull his lips down to hers, she felt something in his body suddenly shiver, like a wind had just blown up his spine. Her mouth was a breath away from his as he opened his eyes again, his rich brown pupils burrowing deeply into hers in a way she hadn't seen since… him. It reminded her of the very last time her real Doctor looked at her on the beach. The confusing, mesmerizing, sight made Rose suddenly pull away before he grabbed her hand to keep her close.

"Rose…" he breathed, his fingers gently touching her hair as his eyes shined with bewilderment. "My Rose," he kept repeating, his voice breathless as she just stood there staring up at him, totally thrown by the unexpected familiarity he was showing. At that moment she wondered if she really could have a relationship with a man that was so close to being him, yet wasn't. It was throwing her for a complete loop. It was too much.

"Rose, it's me," he said suddenly, his face becoming urgent as hers. "Blimey, it worked. I'm brilliant!"

"Who?" She asked, lines crossing her brow. Like this whole thing wasn't already confusing enough.

"The Doctor."

"I know," Rose answered with the slightest trace of irritation that she masked well. Calling him that wasn't easy, but she knew there wasn't a hope of giving him a normal name like John Smith. He was the Doctor, no matter how many of them there were.

"No," he said as he took her hand, squeezing it tightly with his fingers. "It's me, Rose."

She looked up at him, their eyes holding together as she searched to recognise what was different from just a moment ago. But it was. Something had changed.

He cupped her blushing cheeks in his hands as he looked right into her eyes, his mouth curling into a small smile.

"Beautiful Rose, it's _me,"_ he whispered. "The real Doctor… the first Doctor… the actual Doctor… whatever your category of preference is, it's me."

Rose took a sharp step back, her whole body trembling.

"No," she said with a hard shake of her head. "Don't do that. You don't need to play that game to get me to kiss you."

He stepped forward, his hands holding her shaking arms steady as his face searched hers, his voice a shy whisper.

"You haven't kissed him yet?"

"What do you mean, 'haven't kissed _him'?"_ Rose stuttered, wanting to shake herself free from his grip but unable to move. "Him who? You're the only one here!"

The Doctor reached for her hand and pulled it to his chest, his heartbeat pounding right through his shirt before he gently repositioned her hand to the other side of his chest. A second heartbeat beat against Rose's fingers, her mouth falling open in shock.

"I haven't much time," the Doctor breathed urgently as her stunned eyes met his. "Right now the TARDIS is draining all its power to keep me here, and I could disappear in minutes or even seconds – I don't know. It's also quite possible this entire universe could burn up within one millisecond."

Rose felt like she was going to pass out as he continued about the technical details of how he'd come to be there, like it even mattered, but all she could see or hear was her real Doctor… standing right in front of her.

"But, your… your clothes," she said under her breath, her eyes all over him, unable to believe the sight. "You're dressed just l-like him, and wait, where is he now, anyway?" Her face whitened as she stepped toward him. "Has he gone?" she whispered. "Have you had to get rid of him to come here, and then you're just gonna disappear on me again and that's it – I'm back all alone?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Of course not. My human… duplicate? Is that what I should call him? Replica? No, that's not right. Clone! Urgh, no, too Cybermen. Human Doctor – that's it, the human Doctor is perfectly safe right now. He's here, but dormant, and unaware of what's going on. How's he shaping up, by the way, is he still being a wee bit embarrassing? I hope he's–"

"Doctor!" Rose whacked his arm.

He stared back at her with alarm, rubbing the spot where she'd hit him. "Yes?"

And before she knew what she was doing Rose had his collar in her fingers and was pulling his irritatingly irresistible face down to hers. Their mouths collected so suddenly and ferociously the door banged behind the Doctor's back as Rose pushed him against it, his large hands holding her tiny face tightly as his lips devoured hers like his life depended on it. Rose moaned softy as the Doctor found her tongue with hers, swirling them together in a wet and hungry kiss that felt and tasted better than either of them had even imagined. And both of them had imagined it more times than they could count.

"My God…" Rose heard her mouth whisper with a disbelieving sigh. He released his lips from hers so he could look at her, their dazed eyes holding tightly together. "How are you even here?" Rose breathed, still unable to believe the sight.

"Do you want me to repeat the fantastic theory of electrotutonic energy when its suspended–"

Rose silenced him with another kiss, her fingers running through his thick hair; making it even messier as she pulled and tugged as she kissed him like he was the sweetest taste in the universe.

"I meant… _why_ did you come?" Rose said as she pulled away again, both of them breathless. The Doctor just looked at her for a long moment, reminding her how hard he found it to speak such feelings out loud. "S'okay," Rose whispered, worrying any pressure would make him disappear. "I'm so glad you did."

"I came because I never got to answer your question properly," he blurted softly, his words making Rose's flushed face lift with surprise. "About what I was going to say on the beach before I lost you the first time. That human Doctor beat me to the punch. He's quite mouthy, isn't he? Is he mouthy? He gets that from Donna–"

"I wasn't his fault," Rose interrupted softly, her hand gently stroking his cheek. "He only said what you couldn't."

The Doctor looked back at her, raising his hand to brush his thumb affectionately over hers. "I'm the Doctor, you know. I speak five billion languages. There's nothing I can't say."

"Well, you're here now then, show-off," Rose teased boldly, her green eyes burning into his. "Tell me."

"Rose Tyler…" the Doctor gulped suddenly, his whitening face making Rose panic that the TARDIS had already lost its energy and that he was about to disappear.

She went to speak, but she was suddenly silenced by the softness of his mouth on hers again as he pulled her body up into his again. She whimpered and felt her knees giving way as his tongue pushed past her lips, the warm sweetness reminding her of the new heavenly dessert she'd discovered that was the Doctor. He moaned softly and kept his mouth locked to hers as he grabbed her waist and spun them both around, pushing her back against the door as he slid his tongue against hers with wet, sweet swirls.

_Oh my._

At that moment there was nothing the Doctor could say that would make her want him to stop as their mouths moved together with charged, lustful movements. The Doctor moaned softly as he pressed his hips against her body, imprisoning her against the door with a growing hardness that made Rose gasp. He groaned with need as he kept kissing her mouth hungrily, their impoverished tongues swirling and sucking each other senseless. When she bit his bottom lip he took her hands and lifted them up over her head, pressing them into the door as he feasted on her mouth a little longer, leaving it wet and swollen. When he finally pulled away they were both panting heavily, their faces twisted with arousal as the air between them burned with the heat of a thousand suns.

The Doctor reached down and brushed his hand along Rose's bare shoulder, his fingertips dipping under the strap. His eyes dropped down to her décolletage as he slid his hand across it, the largeness of his palm catching the top swells of her breasts, which made Rose tremble. His face was totally consumed by the sight of so much of Rose's skin as he slowly pulled the strap down, leaving her breasts covered by her summer dress. His eyes fell down to the two prominent nubs that were pushing through the cotton fabric, begging to be seen by him; to be touched; to be tasted. Rose tried to speak but she couldn't breathe as he gently tugged down the other strap of her dress, both her shoulders now exposed. She could feel the Doctor's breath on her skin as he gently pulled down the top of her dress, peeling it over her round breasts, which popped out in his face, her brown nipples puckering further under his gaze.

"You're so beautiful," The Doctor breathed as his dilated eyes met the smooth, tanned curves of her chest. "May I touch you?" He asked, his face more vulnerable than she'd ever seen it as he blinked back at her. It was a look that could have sold sand to the Arabs as Rose nodded back at him, her lips burning to kiss him again.

The Doctor moaned softly as he reached out and circled a nipple lightly with his fingertip, before suddenly dropping to his knees and pulling a breast into the mouth that just couldn't wait a moment longer. Rose cried out softly as he swirled the tight little bud around his mouth like candy, sucking and licking it as she released soft whimpers. She blew through her lips as she gazed down at The Doctor's gorgeous mouth latched around her nipples, swapping between them as his hand cupped her swollen breasts in his hands and squeezed them.

_Oh my goodness… _

Rose felt faint as he suddenly pulled back, hooking his fingers into her dress that was still bunched around her waist and tugging it down to her ankles. She stepped out of it and her shoes at the same time as the Doctor's eyes locked to the covered little mound looking back at him. His mouth fell open at the sight of the lacy panties that were darkening with wetness at their centre. Rose's eyes travelled down to the thickening shape in his blue suit pants, which made the space between her legs ache.

The way he was looking at her was making her wetness spread as his fingertips brushed against the outside of the fabric, circling the spot of moisture and letting some of it seep onto his fingers. Rose whimpered softly and stepped her legs open a little wider in invitation for more. The Doctor moaned huskily as he increased his pressure slightly, caressing the lacy fabric with two fingertips as he slid them up and down her centre.

The Doctor used the heel of his hand to circle her through the lace, his breath becoming more ragged as he pressed harder. Rose felt a new gush of wetness arrive between her legs as he suddenly slipped his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled them down. His darkened eyes ate up the sight of her pink, swollen skin, thick arousal showering down on them both. He rested his hands against her inner thighs and used his fingertips to gently pull apart her glistening pinkness. The sight was so inviting it took all the strength he had not to bring his mouth to her. But instead he slid his trembling fingertips up and down the slick surface, stopping at he top to slowly circle her swollen bud.

Rose leaned her head back against the door and closed her eyes as the Doctor worked his talented fingers on her; rubbing, circling and stroking as she moaned. Never in her life had anyone had this kind of physical effect on her. She could feel him breathing heavily as he used his other hand to reach around and cup her butt, swapping from cheek to cheek and squeezing them as he continued pleasuring her. His lips parted as he watched her writhing at his touch, his fingers coated in her need for him.

"Uhhh," Rose cried out as The Doctor gently sank a finger inside her, his eyes so hot with arousal they were practically blurring. He began sliding his finger in and out of Rose's tight, wet warmth with more persistence. Rose was crying out by the time he added a second finger and buried them both inside her, twisting them around as he pulled out and pushed in.

Rose found herself reaching down and fumbling with the Doctor's pants, his breath turned hot as she undid the button and pulled the zipper down. She slid her hand inside to find the soft fabric of boxers that any man might wear, finding his hard thickness and moaning as she claimed it with her hand and pulled it out. The Doctor cried out softly, pressing his hands against the door on either side of her as she brushed her thumb over his soft tip. Rose's stomach clenched with desire as she closed her hand tightly around him, sliding up and down the rocklike shaft.

The Doctor moaned softly as Rose helped him out of his shirt and pants as she began stroking him firmly and lovingly, savouring the feeling of his soft yet hard body part that just felt so unbelievably personal… like a prize that only she could see and touch. It made her feel powerful and vulnerable all at once. Her other hand was all over his chest; up and down his slender but muscular arms, feeling every inch of the body she'd wanted to touch for so long.

"Where's your bedroom?" He suddenly whispered, his mouth kissing hers again before she could even answer. Rose just returned her tongue to his again as she walked them backwards to her room, both of them stumbling with mouths that refused to part as she gently fell backward on to her bed.

The Doctor's face creased with affection as he leaned down over her, gently guiding her onto her back as she pushed herself up the bed so she was resting on her pillow. He moved his body over hers, his palms pressing into the mattress as their eyes locked together.

"Rose Tyler… the most beautiful woman in the universe," The Doctor said softly.

And as her face flushed with affection, the Doctor's mouth found hers as they lay there and kissed softly again, this time gentler than before, every cell in their bodies tingling. Rose cried out softly as he took his time to explore her trembling body again with his fingers, watching his face crease with desire as he brushed his fingers all over her, circling and rubbing her swollen wetness again.

A deep connection chained them together as they held eye contact as they both pleasured each other in Rose's bed, both of them feeling like they could spend hours discovering each other's bodies and bringing each other as much pleasure as they could. Like they had all the time in the universe, and this was how they chose to spend it.

And the Doctor only broke the eye contact eventually so he could slide down and place his mouth on his beautiful Rose's perfect mound, unable to resist the mouth-watering sight as he licked her up like she was covered in honey, his tongue sliding left and right, up and down, around in circles, and in and out as he explored her with his mouth. He used his fingers to spread her apart so he could sink his tongue as deeply inside her as he could go, Rose crying out softly, her entire body buzzing with an arresting electricity.

And when the pleasure became too much for both of them, the Doctor brought his mouth back up to hers as they pressed their faces together and kissed sweetly but hungrily.

"You feel too good… you taste too good, Rose," The Doctor breathed into her mouth like he was almost pleading with her to make herself less desirable so he could see straight. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, Rose's entire body tingling as she licked his neck as he devoured hers, their mouths making love to skin like it needed it to survive.

And when neither of them could hold back any more, Rose let go of the Doctor's delicious length so its tip could naturally find her aching centre. Both of them cried out as he sunk himself inside her, unlocking a feeling of utter completeness that felt unbelievable. Overpowering. All-consuming. Rose savoured every moment as the Doctor slowly pulled his hips back before pushing them forward again, his heavy, thick length sliding all the way into her as her eyes closed with pleasure. The Doctor began slowly moving in and out, both of them completely held hostage to the most powerful and beautiful sensation either of them had ever experienced as he began moving inside her, nothing between them except heat and love.

"The Doctor was breathless as he sat up and began smacking into her a little harder, his movements firm but loving as Rose lay there and clawed her fingers into her pillow, feeling like she was going to explode as their pelvises met and pressed together as he pushed himself as deep inside as he could go.

"Doctor…" she just breathed as she felt him pulling her body up so he could kiss her, his hands all over her back, in her hair as they listened to the sound of naked, wet skin sliding and smacking together, continually shifting their bodies so they could get even closer and deeper.

And after their mutual inclination to pound some pressure out of themselves began to subside, the Doctor gently lowered Rose's body back onto the bed as he lined his body up over her separated legs and just began a steady, deep, and loving rhythm as their eyes fused together.

And it was then that the Doctor found Rose's hands with his and laced their fingers together, squeezing as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes as he made love to her: raw, and naked, and deep as minutes upon minutes passed like time had stopped. Every time the Doctor buried his hardness inside Rose's naked warmth, their hands fused even tighter together, green eyes staring deep into chocolate brown as they both realised they'd reached the deepest connection they'd ever felt.

Rose's hair clung to the sides of her neck in clumps sticky with sweat when she finally released herself all over him, stars appearing before her eyes far brighter than any he'd ever shown her in the sky. The tight clenching of her body inspired him to make a final deep push until he exploded inside her, his hot stickiness filling her up as he released himself deep inside, his voice crying out into her mouth as she reached up to kiss him deeply.

And as they lay there panting, their breathlessness eventually slowed as The Doctor pulled Rose's body into his, her body fitting perfectly in his from behind as he cradled her like his most precious object, pressing soft kisses in her hair. Rose pressed her hands into the Doctor's arms as they wrapped around her body and held her tight, his breath warm against her neck as she let the stream of emotion that connected them flow through their joined bodies.

The Doctor fingers suddenly clenched around Rose's arms as his voice trembled with a vulnerable whisper. "I love you, too."

Rose turned around to face him, his words shooting straight to her heart as she looked at him, both their eyes clouded with emotion.

"Is it what you came here to tell me?" she whispered, her eyes welling up.

He brushed her wet cheek with her knuckle. "Yes."

"I love you," Rose said, her voice shaking.

The Doctor just smiled, his lips moving down to place a soft kiss on hers. "You're trying to make me say it again, aren't you?"

Rose laughed softly as she pulled him into a tight hug, the scent of his skin lingering in her nose. "Can't you stay?" she asked, the sudden memory that he was going to disappear hitting her like a gunshot right to the heart.

"I can't," he just answered into her shoulder, his voice quiet.

For awhile they just lay there, both of them trying to stave off the menacing despair before Rose finally tried to lighten the mood. "Well you've got quite the timing, I'll give you that, Doctor. Very strategic."

He pulled back to look at her quizzically.

"Why?"

"You never even showed an interest in kissing me–"

"–Hid it that well, did I?"

Rose smiled. "But now… you decide to reappear in human Doc's body right when he was about to snog me senseless. Hmm… I see what you did there." Rose winked with flirtation.

But instead of smiling back, the Doctor just looked at her, his brow furrowed.

"Human Doctor? He was about to what?"

"Snog me senseless, I thought you–"

"What?" He sat up in bed, his cheeks reddening a little.

"Wait… you didn't know he was about to kiss me when you went all _Ghost_ and took over his body?" Rose asked, genuinely confused.

"_What?"_

"What did you think you were walking in to?"

"I don't know," the Doctor spluttered. "Perhaps having a cup of tea and a bit of a chin wag? But then, there you were, your mouth only a breath from mine when… wait." The Doctor dropped his head back down, his face turning white. "He was about to kiss you, wasn't he."

He closed his eyes, like he was trying to block Rose's passionate beachfront kiss with the human Doctor from his mind.

"You jealous?" Rose asked, unable to stop the smile on her face.

"Of course not. I'm the one who set you two up, for goodness sakes," he answered, his voice tight.

"Yes you are," Rose giggled, placing tiny kisses all over his cheeks. "You're jealous." She smiled down at him as he refused to deny it a second time. "It looks good on you."

The Doctor pulled her up so she was sitting on top of them, both of them moaning a little at the feeling. _"You _look good on me," he answered shyly, his cute attempt at flirting making Rose's heart want to burst.

"He's going to love you," the Doctor suddenly uttered, the seriousness in his expression making Rose's face drop. He reached up to brush her hair from her eyes. "The human Doctor," he continued. "For the rest of his life… sixty years or so. Okay, maybe fifty," he blushed as Rose smiled a little. "But he'll love you with all his heart. Because he has all my memories and feelings." He swallowed tightly. "But, even if he didn't, how could he not fall for my Rose?"

A single tear slipped from Rose's cheek onto the Doctor's chest, his words a heartbreaking reminder of what was to come.

"But I only want _you,"_ Rose could only whisper, her mouth becoming wet with her tears.

He just pulled her down to hold her against his chest as it pounded against her.

"That's why I want you to never forget something." He gently lifted her face with his hands to look into his glistening eyes. "He'll love you with one heart, but remember that I have two. Which means I'll always love you more. And even if I only had one, I would still love you more. And while he'll love you for sixty years… okay, maybe fifty… I'm going to love you until the end of time."

Rose's cheeks became showered in tears, everything he was saying like magic to her ears, but still so hard to believe.

"In all the years, in all the universes, in all the girls, Doctor…" she breathed. "Why me?" It was the one question she'd asked herself more than any other since the day they met.

He brushed her cheek with his thumb, his eyes blazing with affection.

"And why not you, Rose? I've been to more planets and galaxies than I can count, and even a few universes. Sometimes you just meet someone who stops you. You see the one you want. You feel something you've never felt before. And it's as simple as that. I can explain the physics of time travel and temporal discontinuity and rare spontaneous regeneration, but I cannot explain love. I'm as primitive as humans in that sense; as powerless as you are."

"Innocent," Rose corrected. "Not primitive."

The Doctor gave her a small smile. "Quite right."

"So what do you expect me to do?" Rose asked, her voice cracking as she squeezed his hand with hers. "You still want me to be with him? After all this?"

"Yes,"he nodded, his eyes becoming teary. "Because I want you to be happy. And I don't want you to wait for me. Because I may never find a way back to you again, or a way to be with you forever."

Rose brought her hand to her chest as it began to sob, the Doctor continuing to speak through his shaking voice, needing her to know.

"And, Rose, the other answer is – no I don't." He gulped past the lump in his throat. "Because I want you to wait for me. Because I may find a way back to you again, or a way to be with you forever. Because I am looking for a way. I'll never stop."

Rose just shook her head, barely able to see through her tears.

"You can't keep doing this to me, Doctor," she cried.

"I know."

"So what do I do?"

"I can't answer that," he said shakily, trying to stop his own tears from finding his cheeks. "It's up to you."

He lifted his face up a little to close the space between them and kissed her softly, her mouth responding immediately as her tears seeped into his lips.

"And I'm so glad I came here to tell you how I feel," he whispered as his face flickered with a small shiver. "Because I was, most unexpectedly, able to show you as well. And now, now matter what happens, you'll always know."

And the last thing Rose heard him say as the sudden wind blew up his spine again was only a whisper.

"Rose Tyler... I love you."

And as the human Doctor lay there staring up at Rose, his shocked face white with confusion, the real Doctor was already gone.

_The end._

* * *

_Well that was a happy ending, wasn't it, just like the real Doctor Who, LOL. I guess there wasn't really any other way to end it. But thank you so very much for reading, and please review! Your reviews inspire me to keep writing. Thank you so very much. xoxo_


End file.
